Pokémon- DVR #4
by H. Haku
Summary: 4th part of DVR! Let's make this the best fanfic in English, too!


# Pokémon- Ep. Series #4

## Down Victory Road

### Episode 15: ROCKET RUMBLE ON GIRL'S DAY!

Narrator: "Now Celina's childhood friend, Alana Miyamoto, and a kendo, Otoshi, have joined up on her team. They go through many obstacles together, with just one goal at the moment in mind…"

"Are we there yet?" Tracey panted as he pedaled with all his might. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we-"

A loud crash rang through the air of that bright, sunny day as frustrated Celina threw her bike at him. 

"I want to get to Celadon City as much as you do!" She cried in anger. 

"Calm down, Celes." Alana shook her head in hopelessness. "Patience is part of being a good Pokémon trainer. I'm sure if we keep riding our bikes down this road we'll get to Celadon soon enough."

"_Hai_, yes, be patient." Otoshi agreed. 

They kept riding until they came to a two-story building where the second story was usually occupied by other Pokémon trainers. As they entered, the Officer Jenny stopped them. 

"I'm so thirsty…Hey, you can't go any further." Jenny kicked them out, refusing to say another word.

"Well, that's just _kawaii_!" Alana muttered sarcastically. 

"_Miro_!" Tracey exclaimed while pointing ahead to another building nearby. "Look!"

The four young trainers quickly rode over, and entered the building. Inside, there was a trainer wanting to trade some Pokémon, and a staircase that led downstairs, to an Underground Path. Following the trainer's advice, they carried their bikes downstairs to the path and followed it until they found themselves at another staircase, leading up. When they finally got up, (carrying bikes are hard!) they were in another building exactly like the first one, with another trainer wanting to trade. When they stepped out and followed the path, (Celina catches a Jigglypuff in the grass), they found themselves in a busy yet beautiful place- Celadon City. 

"Is that what I think that is?" Otoshi sniffed the air. 

"It's…" Alana jumped up. "PERFUME!" She started to ride her bicycle extremely fast into the city. 

"That's right!" Celina recalled. "Celadon City is famous for its perfumes and colognes. Plus, there's a Pokémon gym here! _Soredewa nochi hodo_! (See you later)"

"I bet I can get to the gym faster!" The purple haired kendo took another path. 

"I want to check on Alana." Tracey was left alone except for Marril, who rode in the front basket of his bike. "She might get herself into trouble, knowing her."

* * * * * *

"Hey! Out of my way!" A man dressed in black shouted roughly at Alana, who accidentally bumped into him walking her bike. "Wait a minute…"

"_Gomennasai_! Sorry…" Alana did her typical eye roll and prepared to walk away, but the man had caught her attention. He was wearing all black, a black cap, and had a red "R" marked on his chest. _"It's the Rocket Gang!" _She stifled a gasp. _"I don't think Team Rocket is usually around here…" _

_ _

"Welcome to Erika's perfume shop!" A blonde girl grabbed Alana's hand and dragged her in. It was extremely busy- dozens of girls buying this, shouting that, laughing, and hitting their boyfriends… "To celebrate Girl's Day, Erika, the owner of this shop and the gym leader here in Celadon, is holding a kimono contest!" 

"**_GIRL'S DAY?!?!?!_**" Alana was killing herself in stupidity. "How could I forget my favorite holiday?! It's **_GIRL'S DAY!!!_**" 

"Well?" A green haired girl came up. "Are you going to enter the contest? The winner gets to go to the TV Tokyo® to star in the hit movie: Clefairy Tales!" (Read Toshihiro Ono's manga: Electric Pikachu Boogaloo #1!) 

"Best of all," A purple haired girl came up. "The famous actor, Fiorello Cappuccino is going to be working with you!"

"**_FIORELLO?!?!_**" Alana started to swoon. _"The handsome Fiorello? The Japanese actor that went to Italy to learned how to win a girl's heart?" _She grabbed an entry form and signed up. _"He's mine, and I know it! I won't let myself lose **another **beauty contest! Especially for **him**!"_

_ _

"What? Fiorello?" Celina walked into the shop, being dragged in by the green haired girl. "It's Girl's Day already?"

"Yes, and you're just perfect!" She exclaimed. "We're keeping our eyes out for the best looking girls to work with him in the upcoming Pokémon movie, Clefairy Tales!"

"Well, is Fiorello here?" She asked as she signed out a form. 

"No, unfortunately he's in the main city where Girl's Day is of utmost importance." The girl answered. "Somewhere near Maiden's Peak…"

_"Ash is there." _Celina thought, seeing an image of the trio in her mind. _"Misty's entering to prove to her sister's she can win…and Jessie, too."_

"Oh, you're entering too?" Alana walked up, looking slightly annoyed. 

"Don't start." She grumbled, giving the blonde girl her form. 

"I thought you need to be getting your badge from the gym!" She smirked. 

"Well, first I need to find Tracey and Otoshi, since we got separated." Celina crossed her arms. "Then we'll come back here for the contest. I have plenty of time to get a badge. Besides, Erika's the judge at this contest- she won't be holding badge battles at her gym."

"Hey, Alana! Celina!" Tracey and Otoshi came up, panting. Tracey seemed flustered. "There are Rockets in this town!"

"Rockets? As in fireworks and stuff?" Alana was confused. "Or bombs?"

"No, Team Rocket!" Otoshi regained his composure. "The Rocket Gang is rumored to be hiding in the Game Corner." 

"We went, and we met your brother, Cid, blowing all his money at the slot machines." Tracey added. "He's on his way right now, to see all the girls in the kimono contest Erika is holding."

"Yeah, and I can't get my badge until it's over!" Otoshi seemed angry. "What is with Girl's Day, anyway?"

"That's right!" Alana put an evil grin on her face. "You guys have to listen to everything we **_girls _**tell you to!" 

"Is that important right now?" Celina's facial expression was pure frustration. "Team Rocket's in town, and my brother's gambling away all his money! I have to cut out of this contest and go to the Game Corner!"

"I'll come with you!" Otoshi pulled out a little bag. "We went to the local diner, and there was some pathetic guy there that gave us his Coin Case, since he lost all his money gambling. We kind of went into the Game Corner, and some kind people gave us some coins and we found a lot more." 

"Okay, Otoshi, let's go." Celina started to leave. "Tracey, sit here and enjoy the kimono contest. Alana, go for it!"

"That's fine for me!" Tracey was following several girls around, blushing crazily. "My, you're beautiful!"

"You're cute!" A girl said, giggling. 

"It looks like he'll be fine. Let's go!" Otoshi took the lead, Celina following. 

* * * * * *

"Let's check out the Celadon Mansion." The raven-haired girl suggested, pointing to the large building. "Then to the Celadon Department Store."

"Good idea." 

They entered the mansion, and found that the only way they could go was up. They kept walking up the stairs, and then found themselves in a room full of computers and a few men. 

"Is that right? I'm the game designer! Filling up your Pokédex is tough, but don't quit! When you finish, come tell me!" A man said. Otoshi and Celina, of course, didn't understand what he meant. 

"Me? I'm the programmer!" A different man said when asked. 

"I'm the graphic artist!" Another one told them. "I drew you!"

"I wrote the story!" The last one exclaimed. "Isn't Erika cute? I like Misty a lot too! Oh, and Sabrina, I like her!"

"This is scary." Celina looked to her friend. "What do they mean? This guy's perverted! Something about Sabrina? Drawing me? What's going on?"

He shrugged and they slowly edged away, scared looks on their faces. Then they left the building, and headed around to the back. There, they found a sign labeled: "I KNOW EVERYTHING!" Curious, they entered. The man inside was standing in front of a chalkboard. He rambled on and on about knowing all about Pokémon while Celina picked up a Pokéball. Opening it, she found an Eevee. 

"I've got an Eevee now!" She exclaimed in happiness. "Take a look at that, Otoshi!"

"Let's go to the Department Store now." He said. 

They rode their bikes to the huge building, and proceeded to go floor by floor to buy items. Celina bought a Fire, Water, a Thunder Stone, and some Fresh Water. Otoshi bought a Leaf Stone and some X Defends to use in battle. They left and went into a house where they found an old man, a man dressed in black, and some weird mean looking guy. 

"Don't touch the poster at the Game Corner!" He warned. "There's no secret behind it!"

They left and went immediately to the Game Corner, bumping into Professor Oak's Assistant as they entered. 

"Hey, little sis, champ in the making!" He raised his glasses on top of his head. "All the men of the city are hiding from their girlfriends. It's no wonder! Girl's Day is one of the most tiring Japanese holidays… I gotta go check out the chicks at Erika's contest! Bai-bai!"

The kendo and the black haired girl walked in to a crowded place full of slot machines. Nearly everyone there was male, except for the waitresses and women that worked there, dressed scantily in black. Celina and Otoshi walked to the back of the room, hidden behind a shelf. They found a large poster on the wall, and pushed it in to reveal a hidden door. 

"Ladies first!" Otoshi smiled and followed her in. 

* * * * * * 

"It looks like Celina won't make it back in time for the contest." Alana told Tracey, who was drifting around the room, flirting furiously with some girls. "That's a shame, there really is no other worthy opponent around here besides her." 

"Yeah, real shame…" Tracey spotted a pretty girl with green hair trying to pick out a perfume. "Wow, she's a cute one!" He dashed over to her. 

"Hey, you two!" Cid appeared, eyeing some girls carefully. "No time to chat! Whoa, she's hot!"

* * * * * * 

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Celina chose her Pokémon. 

"I choose you, Marowak!" Otoshi threw the red and white ball. 

A little afterwards, they had a few more Rockets on the run. 

"Team Rocket members are everywhere!" She called back Bulbasaur and looked around. "And we have to beat them all!" 

"Look, an Item!" He picked it up. "A Lift Key! We can use the elevator now!" 

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?" A man stepped out of the darkness. He was wearing a red suit, and he had glossy brown hair. He had an evil look in his eyes, and a frown on his face. "I got word that some psychic-girl and a kendo were interrupting my operation. Now you'll have to deal with me, Giovanni!"

"The leader of Team Rocket!" Battle music played in the background as Celina grabbed a Pokéball and jumped up. "It'll be my pleasure to beat you!" 

"Onix, go!" He chose his Pokémon without even throwing the ball, just opening the object.

"Go, Poliwhirl!" She quickly used a side throw to send the tadpole Pokémon out. 

"It's a good thing you used your Old Rod at the little pond here in Celadon." Otoshi complimented. 

"A level twenty-five Onix won't do anything to a level thirty-three water type! Water Gun, Poliwhirl!"

The rock snake was K.O-ed in an instant. 

"Ha! Beginner's luck!" Giovanni sent out a level twenty-four Rhyhorn. 

"Poliwhirl, use the same attack!" She laughed to herself, thinking about how Giovanni sent out another rock type, but even lower in level. 

"No!" He called his passed out Rhyhorn back. "You can't beat this one! Go, Kangaskhan!" 

"Feh!" Celina mocked him. "Wash that ground type outta here, Poliwhirl!" 

His three Pokémon were quickly beaten. 

"No, this can't be!" He left quickly, dropping something as he exited. Picking it up, Otoshi smiled. 

"A Silph Scope will help us see the ghost Pokémon at Lavender Town." He handed it to her. "It's yours, because you beat him." 

"Thanks!" She took it gratefully, and then ran and hugged her Poliwhirl. "You did great! But right now I need to get to that kimono contest! I'd do anything to star in a Pokémon movie!"

* * * * * * 

"And here are the beautiful girls that have entered into Erika's annual Girl's Day kimono contest!" The green haired girl announced, and the curtain was raised revealing twenty young women dressed in tradition Japanese kimonos. 

Tracey was seated in the audience, conversing with several of the girls' boyfriends and Cid. He stopped when he saw Alana, her hair in a completely different style. He didn't even recognize her. Her dark brown hair was no longer in the spiky style it once was- it was in glossy curls in a bun, almost like tubes of hair at the sides of her face, and her bangs were gone. Instead, she had two curly strands of hair at the sides of her cheeks. (Think Ms. Jury from Utena!) She wore a small gold crown on her head, and a huge fluffy kimono with a large bow in the back, dressed like every other girl. (Dressed like Jeanette, in other words!) 

"Is everyone who entered the contest present?" Erika asked. She had short blue hair, and a red headband above her bangs. Her dark green eyes were like that of typical girls, and she wore a normal kimono, not traditional, seated upon a chair of red cushioning. 

"Wait!" A girl interrupted, running onto the stage. 

"Celina?!" Tracey barely recognized her. 

"Celes?!" Alana was surprised. 

She was wearing a dark blue and purple traditional kimono, the silk rustling as she walked up. Her glossy black hair was in bangs now, (Just like Princess Rouge's!) and the rest was in a long ponytail. She wore a dark green cloth around her forehead, and the ends were tied around her ponytail in a large bow. And for once, she was actually wearing makeup.

"Alright, we're ready to judge!" The blonde girl mentioned earlier motioned to Erika, and the contest began. 

* * * * * * 

"Go, Growlithe!" Alana sent out her Pokémon. 

"I choose you, Growlithe!" Celina threw her Pokéball. 

"And it looks like we're going to see a Growlithe match!" A girl announced. 

They two girls had just been through several battling rounds, fighting with all they had to win all their matches. Now they were up against each other, only allowed to use just one Pokémon. Tracey, Otoshi, and Cid watched nervously from the audience. 

"Who do you think will win?" Tracey asked his friends. 

"Alana's cute, but she can't battle that well…" Cid commented. 

"And Celina's never lost a battle in her life!" Otoshi added. "She's not as beautiful as Alana- heck, no one can compare to her, but they're completely rated on how well they fight!" 

"Yeaaaaah!" The audience cheered them on. 

"There's one more battle to go after this." Cid said. "So the winner will go on to challenge the last girl. Is that lipstick Celina's wearing…?"

"And the last one is…" Tracey looked at his paper. 

"**_JEANETTE FISHER!?!?!?!?!_**" Otoshi and Tracey shouted in surprise when they saw her name and picture on the pamphlet. 

"She's a good battler, too!" Tracey said. 

"Who's going to win?" Cid glanced over at the battle ensuing. 

"Ember attack!" Celina commanded. 

"Take Down, Growlithe!" Alana shouted to her Pokémon. 

Celina's Growlithe blasted the ground with its flames, burning the opposing one. It quickly got up, though, and used the last of its strength to tackle Celina's Growlithe. The two Pokémon fainted on top of each other, their HP completely gone. 

"And it's a double knock out!" A female announcer exclaimed. "They both have one more Pokémon left to use!"

"I wish we could use all six, instead of just two." Celina said to herself, grabbing a Pokéball from the folds of her large kimono. "Kadabra, go!"

"You're up, Persian!" Alana did her typical Pokéball throw, spinning around twice like a ballerina and then throwing the ball under hand. "Fury Swipes!"

"Psybeam, Kadabra!" Celina not only shouted her command out loud, but sent a strange force from her mind to her Pokémon's, telling it what to do. 

The Persian was thrown to the ground before it could reach the Kadabra. 

"Don't give up! Try again, Persian!" Alana was getting desperate, insistent on winning the contest. 

"Use a Confusion Attack!" Celina's mind burned into Kadabra's in an invisible psychic beam. 

"Wow, that girl has telepathic powers!" The camera zooms in on the table where Erika and the girls that worked for her watched in awe. 

"If she keeps attacking like she is now, she's certain to win." Erika thought carefully. 

"Kaadabraa!" The bearded Pokémon raised its hand holding the spoon in the air. 

Celina smiled as the psychic powers charged up. But when she looked in the audience, she froze. Otoshi seemed a little distressed, as if he didn't want her to win. Suddenly, it all dawned to her. 

_"Otoshi doesn't want me to win because he knows I'll beat the next and last contestant, Jeanette." _She thought about the fact over and over in her mind. _"I want to meet Fiorello and star in a Pokémon movie…but I don't want to hurt Otoshi…Aargh! What should I do?!" _She raised her head with a determined look on her face. "Kadabra, stop! Don't use your Confusion attack!"

The crowd murmured as she called back her Pokémon. Tracey and Cid were confused, but Otoshi understood completely and smiled to himself. 

_"That's a girl, Satsuki." _He thought to himself as she looked to him and smiled. 

"Alana is the winner, since Celina has left the match!" The announcer declared. 

Everyone cheered and clapped, but Celina was nowhere to be seen. 

* * * * * * 

"You did the right thing, Satsuki." Mew was sitting on the girl's lap, looking up at her dark purple eyes. 

"It wasn't even a hard decision!" Celina chuckled a little and closed her eyes. She was still wearing her kimono, and her hair was still in the Princess Rouge style. The wind whipped through her raven black hair as a breeze passed through the empty park where they were seated on a bench. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt Otoshi. He likes Jeanette Fisher, you know." 

"No, I didn't know that." Mew curled up next to her. "But I think there's someone coming and it's my cue to leave." 

"What?" Celina watched as her Pokémon quickly zipped into its Master Ball. 

"Celina?" Otoshi walked up, one hand on his wooden stick on his belt and the other at his side. "Everyone's looking for you." 

"Yeah…" She looked down at the ground. "I know."

"You still haven't changed out of your kimono…" 

"I know."

"You should come to the _ryokan_ (Japanese style inn) where we're staying for the night." 

Celina sighed. "I know." 

There was a moment of silence as Otoshi stared at Celina, his trademark concerned look on his face. She just sat there, her head tilted upwards, looking at the horizon of buildings where the sun began to set. 

"How did you know?" Otoshi interrupted the silence.

"Know what?" Celina looked to him. "That you didn't want me to beat Jeanette?"

"……" He sighed. "Yes."

"Heh…" The red lipstick on her lips curled into a friendly smile. "I'm a psychic, don't think you can hide anything from me." 

Otoshi looked up at her, the concerned look still on his face. He thought to himself, _"Then why don't you understand that…that…I…?" _

_ _

"Celina! Celina Meraki!" A girl's voice broke his thoughts. Jeanette appeared, a kind smile on her face. "I won the match…"

"Good." She closed her eyes as her smile widened. "You deserved to."

"Thank you, but I think you deserve this." Jeanette handed her some papers, and four tickets to the TV Tokyo® studio. 

"What?" Celina looked down at them and shook her head. "These are yours."

"But I saw the way you battled." Jeanette said. "I heard from some people that you were undefeated, a psychic, and a great battler on the whole." She closed her eyes. "I know that, if you got in a match with me, it was certain I would lose." 

"There's no actual way to tell…" 

"Just accept these as my gift to you." She handed them to her. "Only a good Pokémon trainer, and a good friend, would have done what you did." Jeanette looked to Otoshi and smiled. 

_"How does she know…?" _Celina thought to herself and she stood up and bowed to her. 

"Have fun starring in the Pokémon movie." Jeanette smiled. "Besides, there weren't enough tickets for my fan club to come along!" 

The three people shared a good laugh. 

* * * * * * 

"So we're going to be in Clefairy Tales?" Tracey asked, excited. "That's great!"

"And we get to meet Fiorello Cappuccino." Celina added, looking to Alana who was still beating herself after her quick and humiliating defeat by Jeanette, and who's hair was back in its usual spiky style. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alana jumped up, a new hope to inspire her. "First thing tomorrow, we're going to their studio!" 

Otoshi switched the light off in their room at the _ryokan_, in order that they could get some sleep. The Japanese inn was very traditional, being made out of paper walls and wood frames. He untied his long hair, sending the very dark purple strands down his back. The sliding door leading outside was left open, and the moonlight flooded in a silver glow.He noticed Celina sitting at the edge of the door, looking up at the stars. She still had not dressed out of her kimono and her hair was still in the unusual style, and he could tell she was deep in thought. 

"Hey, Celina." His voice was low, careful not to wake up Tracey and Alana. He walked over to her and stepped out of the darkness as he neared the open door. "I want to thank you, for what you did. But… I think you kind of have my view of Jeanette Fisher wrong."

"What do you mean?" She never looked at him, her eyes frozen at the sky. "You have a crush on her, don't try to hide it from me."

"……" Otoshi stared at her for a second, and then his face lightened and he smiled. "You continue to impress me. Maybe one day I can meet up to you in personality, and finally beat you in a Pokémon battle!" 

"Don't get your hopes up!" Celina joked. "I'm undefeated, and I will be for the rest of my life, I swear to you!" 

He laughed and watched her. _"Where did this girl come from?" _He asked himself. _"She's the best trainer I've ever seen. And one of the best friends I've ever had." _

The camera slowly zooms out on the Japanese inn, two lifelong friends seated next to each other under the starlit sky, and crickets chirping peacefully in the woods. 

Episode 16: GASTLY ENCOUNTER- ROCKETS AT LAVENDER!

Narrator: "Celina, Alana, Tracey, and Otoshi ride happily along on their bikes, eager to get to the Pokémon gym in Celadon City. Will Celina get her much anticipated fourth badge?" 

"Heeheehee…" As the four trainers neared the gym, they spotted Cid peeking in through the window at the pretty girls inside. "This gym is great! It's full of women! Wow! She's lit the fire in **_my _**heart!"

"Ani!" Celina crossed her arms in disappointment. "If you wanted to meet the female trainers inside, why don't you just go in?"

"At this moment Erika's only allowing challengers into the gym." He informed her. "And whoever they're traveling with. So I was hoping…"

The next scene is where the five teenagers were at the receptionist's table, the receptionist being the green haired girl they met at Erika's perfume shop just the other day. 

"Hey, I remember you two!" She said, talking about Alana and Celina. "I've got to say it, you were pretty impressive back at the contest, Satsuki-san!"

"I'm here to challenge Erika for the Rainbow Badge." She told her. The green haired girl wasn't much older than her- they were the exact same height. "Is she accepting challengers at this moment?"

"Yes, follow me." She led the five through the gym. 

As they walked, Cid and Tracey ran to her side. "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Tracey asked, blushing. 

"After Celina's battle, how about I treat you to dinner?" Cid asked. 

She giggled and continued walking. Celina smiled and shook her head. 

_"Ani and Tracey are suffering from severe hormone problems this week." _She thought to herself. Suddenly, a little movie came into her mind. 

The three girls that worked for Erika were in her perfume shop, chatting, and Brock and Ash were peering in at them. 

"And then he said, 'Maybe we can both go together!'" One girl told her friends. 

_"Ani's obviously gonna charm them with whatever he has of good looks." _She thought to herself. _"How pathetic…" _

_ _

She couldn't admit it, but her brother **_was _**attractive. He was always wearing a baggy hooded jacket with baggy jeans, and his red and black spiky hair always held his big goofy round glasses. His green eyes were like that of James', and even with his glasses on he looked cute. Celina just couldn't admit that her brother could possibly be better looking than her. 

"Oh, you're Celina Meraki!" Erika stepped out. "You were in my contest the other day."

"Yeah, and now I challenge you to a battle for the Rainbow Badge!" She jumped into the battling grounds. 

"My strongest Pokémon isn't with me at the moment, but I'll beat you yet!" Erika grabbed three Pokéballs. "Go, Victreebel!" 

"I choose you, Vulpix!" Celina chose her Pokémon. 

"She just caught that Pokémon at the edge of Celadon City." Otoshi told Cid. "Preparing herself for her battle against the grass types here."

"Your fire type won't hurt my grass type, even though its element has the advantage!" Erika teased. "Razor Leaf!"

"Use your Flame Thrower attack!" Celina commanded. 

"Piiiiiiiiix!" The flames devoured the sharp leaves. 

"Now use Fire Spin directly on her Victreebel!" She added quickly, before Erika had a chance to think of something. 

The Victreebel didn't stand a chance- it was knocked out instantly. 

"She's doing well, as usual!" Alana cheered her on. 

"Beating that little fire fox should be no problem for my next Pokémon!" Erika shouted to her. "Go, Tangela!"

"Vulpix, return!" Celina smirked, thinking of a way to really humiliate her. "Sandslash, I choose you!"

"Sandslash?" Otoshi seemed impressed. 

"She always chooses a weaker type opponent to show off." Tracey said, reminded of the other battles she went through. 

"Ha! Strategy is always important in Pokémon battles!" Erika laughed. "Bind it, Tangela!"

"Poison Sting attack!" She quickly shouted. 

The poison ate away at the grass type's health, even after it grabbed a hold of Sandslash and was draining its HP away. But it was knocked out before Sandslash was even bruised. 

"Aah!" Erika quickly called it back. "I'm down to one more Pokémon, and if you call your injured Sandslash back, so are you! Go, Vileplume!"

"Okay then!" Celina called Sandslash back. "I'll fight grass with grass! Bulbasaur, go!"

"Vileplume…use your Petal Dance!" Erika was standing on her toes in a ballerina fashion, sparkles and flower petals falling around her. 

"Razor Leaf!" Celina commanded. "And don't let the sharp petals get near you, Bulbasaur!" 

It wasn't much later when Erika handed Celina the Rainbow Badge and TM 21. Happily, Celina, Tracey, Alana, and Otoshi left the gym, Cid staying to flirt furiously with the girls. 

They left Celadon City, and found themselves back in the creepy town of Lavender. Apparently, Cubone was still crying about its mother's death, and Mr. Fuji was still missing. 

"Hey, you're that kendo that called the false alarm for a search party two days back, aren't you?" The Cubone's owner squinted her eyes in familiarity. 

"Heh heh…" A large sweat drop appeared on Otoshi's head. 

"That poor orphan…" Celina had listened to Otoshi's story and looked to the Cubone, crying nonstop in the corner."Let's stick around and solve the mysteries here in Lavender Town!"

"Looks like we don't really have a choice…" Tracey grumbled as she led them away. 

"They say all the ghost Pokémon are the Pokémon that Team Rocket killed!" One girl exclaimed when Celina asked about the Pokémon Tower. 

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Another girl asked her. 

"I don't know…" Alana shrugged. "No…?" 

"Yeah, then what's that white hand on your shoulder?" She laughed crazily.

Alana looked over at her shoulder, as did everyone else, but when they turned around the girl was gone. 

"Creepy…" Tracey shivered as a gust of wind blew through the desolate town.

They arrived at the Pokémon Tower, and Otoshi suddenly started to remember last time he had come there with Marowak. 

"Ghost Pokémon are extremely difficult to capture." He informed them, Celina especially. "I suggest we have our Pokémon out at all times, so that the ghosts will not escape by the time we could throw the Pokéball." 

"Okay, Marril, come out!" Tracey called the blue mouse out. 

"Vaporeon, let's go!" Alana tossed the ball in the air, and her Pokémon appeared.

"Marowak, I choose you!" Otoshi's Marowak popped out. 

"Bulbasaur!" Celina called it out. But when she felt the Master Ball shake in righteous anger, she felt she had no choice. "Okay, you too, Mew!"

"Bulbaaa…saur…" The mysterious plant Pokémon lay on the ground, obviously in pain. Its bulb flashed a brilliant light. 

"But…" Celina ran to it and placed one hand on its bulb and the other under its chin. "That light only comes when a Pokémon is starting to evolve…" 

"That's because it is!" Mew floated up and looked at its friend. "Yep. It's time. Every year, the Bulbasaur gather in a hidden place where a great Venusaur gives them the power to evolve in a big and beautiful festival. No humans are allowed, so trainers have to let their Bulbasaur and Ivysaur leave them. The place is called the Mysterious Garden."

"The Mysterious Garden…" Tracey, Alana, and Otoshi repeated, being able to hear Mew.

"Then," Celina stood up and pointed forward. "You have to leave us, Bulbasaur."

"It's only temporary!" Mew reminded. 

"We're going to miss you!" Tracey, Otoshi, and Alana leapt up, shoved Celina away, and hugged the Pokémon tightly.

"Hey, it's **_my_** Pokémon!" She rubbed her head where someone had hit her.

The next scene shows all of them, Pokémon and humans, waving good-bye to Bulbasaur, who was happily on its way to the Mysterious Garden. 

"Bye, Bulbasaur!" Celina seemed happiest of all. "Come back to us soon! Be sure to tell me about it! Have fun evolving!" 

Soon the bulb Pokémon was out of site, and Kadabra took its place. They all sighed and turned around, entering the Pokémon Tower, and Mew jumped into Tracey's backpack. Inside was a counter where a woman stood, a serious look on her face. There were trainers and Pokémon owners everywhere, mourning over their dead friends. 

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite chicks, Alana Miyamoto and Celina Meraki!" Gary's obnoxious voice caught their attention. "Didn't expect you guys to be teamed up with each other! And you sure have quite a team- A kendo, a loser, a babe, and a tomboy!" 

"Hey!" Everyone stepped forward, angered. 

"And just what are you doing here?" Celina asked, a cold tone in her voice. "Learn your place, inferior. You're younger than us by at least 5 years. Why, Shigeru, I've misjudged your stupidity- again! You've dropped the intelligence rate of Japan by a good 25 percent." 

"Sorry I called you a tomboy." He smirked, and then walked away from his fan club over to her and leaned on her shoulder, whispering in her ear. "I missed you a lot after our little "break-up" because of that loser Ash. I know that was a long time ago, and I was just a boy then, but you've become quite a beautiful young woman. To tell you the truth, you're better than all those girls that follow me around the place. How about I dump them and we go off on our own?" 

"Shi tsu koi!" She whacked him aside, making him fly into Alana. "Forget it!"

"Then I'm sure Alana here will join my club!" Gary turned to take her hand, but Otoshi grabbed his kendo stick and shoved his hand away.

"Learn to know when a woman does not want your attention." He said coldly, a small fire burning in his reddish eyes. 

"Or you'll have to deal with us." Tracey stepped up next to him.

Gary gave them a careless look, not frightened at all. Then, smirking, he led his fan club out the doors. 

"See ya later, babes!" He put his two fingers together and saluted lazily, winking and walking away.

"That creep…" Alana proceeded to mumble other oaths under her breath.

"We have to get going now." Celina and the rest walked over to the counter, where the woman there kept their bikes for safekeeping.

They went upstairs, to a room full of tombstones and a few trainers could be seen. 

"Ooh aargh brr aiiii!" A strange Channeler of some sort stumbled over to them. 

"I think she wants to battle…." Tracey guessed.

"Okay, then, I'm up!" Celina jumped forward and pointed ahead. "Kadabra, go!"

The Channeler sent out a Gastly. 

"_ Nani_?!" Everyone shouted in surprise. "How are we able to see it?!"

"The Silph Scope!" Otoshi raised it up in the air. "It's beginning to work!"

"Alright!" Celina clenched her fist, a determined glow in her dark purple eyes. "Psychic, Kadabra!"

"Ga-ga-gastliiiiiiiiiii!" The blue waves engulfed the ghost and spewed it out a second later, knocked out. 

"But ghost types are good against psychic…" Alana said.

"If my research serves me right," Tracey answered. "Then all ghost types are also poison, which is ironically bad against psychic. So psychic Pokémon prevail in the end."

"Wow!" She was impressed. "I didn't know a Pokémon drawer knew so much about Pokémon!"

"Thank you for…helping me…" The Channeler stood up and struggled to walk. "Some ghosts must have possessed me when I was mourning over my dead Pikachu." 

"Your welcome!" Celina nodded her head.

They continued along, glad that they had the Silph Scope to help them see the ghosts. Celina caught a Gastly and a Cubone, and Otoshi a Haunter. They met up with more Channelers, and soon had them freed of the ghost Pokémon's spell. 

"It's hard to think that all these Pokémon died because of Team Rocket…" Alana stopped at a tombstone and read the words on it. "They're well known for their horrible experiments on Pokémon, trying to make them stronger."

"It's wrong!" Tracey's face became dark with anger as they reached another room full of tombstones. "There are so many floors to this building and all these tombstones are for all the Pokémon they killed!" 

"……" Celina and Otoshi stood there in silence. 

"Well," Mew's cheerful high pitch voice echoed into their minds. "We don't have forever. That Cubone is still crying and Mr. Fuji's still missing. Let's get going!"

_"Mew's so cheerful and optimistic sometimes…" _Tracey thought as he watched it hover next to her. Marril jumped onto his shoulder and cooed for attention. He smiled and petted the small creature. _"Throughout all the sad events that occur, its Mew that will pull Celina out of a gloomy mood."_

"Maro…wak!" A strange Marowak appeared.

"Another Marowak?" Alana was as surprised as the others.

Otoshi and his Marowak stared at it.

"There's something wrong with it…" He said. "It's kind of…blurry."

"It's the mother of that Cubone we that one girl owned!" Tracey stepped back. "So it's a spirit! A ghost!"

"Okay then!" Celina looked to Mew. "Go, Mew! In one more level you'll learn a new attack! 

"Myuu! Myu, krooo!" It threatened the Marowak spirit. 

"It may be a ghost now but its still a ground type!" She reminded it. "Use your Metronome attack!"

"Mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew…" It proceeded to chant, waving its paws rhythmically in the air. 

The Marowak used Bone Club, but Mew dodged, never stopping the chanting.

"Myuuuuu!" It cried and its paws glowed pink. Then, Mew spewed water everywhere in a rare Hydro Pump attack. 

"Great!" Alana clasped her hands together. "Luck is with you, Celes!"

The Marowak's HP was drained by the water, and it struggled to stay up on its feet. 

"Pokéball, go!" Celina threw the ball, capturing it. The ball shook and shook until Marowak popped out again. "No!"

"Meeeew…" Mew glared and sent a little squirt of water out of its mouth, hitting Marowak on the head and knocking it out.

It stood there, dazzled, its eyes swirling around and around until it fell to the ground, vanishing shortly after. Back at the girl's house, Cubone suddenly stopped crying. It looked up at its trainer and sighed in content, her completely clueless as to what had happened. Celina looked down at her Pokédex, which she always had out in a battle, and it said that Mew had grew another level, level fifty. She read the words: "Mew learned Psychic!". 

"Yeah!" She hugged her Pokémon. "You learned your strongest attack! Psychic!"

"Mission accomplished!" Tracey exclaimed.

"But Mr. Fuji's still missing!" Otoshi reminded. 

"Right!" Celina started to lead them up another flight of stairs, to the last floor.__

_ _

__"Hey! You there!" A Rocket appeared, a Pokéball in his hand. "You can't get past me until you beat me in a battle!" 

"I shall go now!" Otoshi jumped into action. "Marowak, now is your chance! Go!"

The bone-carrying Pokémon that was standing next to its trainer stepped up. 

* * * * * * 

#### "Alright, another battle!" Alana jumped up. Otoshi had beaten the other Rocket quickly, and a second one appeared. "Vaporeon, use your Ice Beam!"

"Ah, no!" The Rocket covered his eyes as his Arbok was frozen solid. 

"Ha!" Celina laughed. "Another one down!"

"You can't defeat **_me_**!" The last one stepped out of the darkness, the light switching on where he stood, in front of an elderly man tied up in a chair. "This old man here appeared, telling us to quit scaring the pathetic citizens of this small town. Well, if ya want him back, you have to beat me!"

"Tracey…?" Celina turned to her friend.

"Well…I don't usually battle…" He looked to Marril, who nodded its head in confidence. "Okay! Go, Marril!"

"Maaarril! Marril, Marriii~!" It shook its blue paw in the air, threatening the Rocket, who laughed. 

"I choose you, Muk!" The Rocket called out a purple blob creature. 

* * * * * * 

"No!" The Rocket's jaw dropped open. "Beaten by a little brat! A punk! A…a boy!"

He escaped quickly, followed by the two other men. Otoshi and Alana hurried to untie Mr. Fuji.

"Thank you so much!" He bowed to them, even though he was obviously much older. "You battled well, children!"

The next scene is back at his house, where he hands Celina an Item.

"It's a Pokéflute!" Tracey recognized it immediately.

"This is the item that wakes any sleeping Pokémon!" Alana added.

"Wow…Thank you!" Celina bowed to him. "This will definitely help us on our journeys!"

They waved good-bye as they rode their bikes away, the sun shining down on them.

"Thanks again for helping Cubone!" The girl called out.

"Cubone! Cu-cubooone!" It waved its bone in the air.

Mew was sitting in the basket in front of Celina's bike, Marril riding on Tracey's head, and Marowak was sitting happily behind Otoshi on his seat. The four teens rode away, smiling, glad that they stopped to help the people of Lavender Town. 

##### Episode 17: MY SENSEI, NATSUME

Narrator: "Celina, Otoshi, Tracey, and Alana find themselves traveling away from Lavender Town, their last stop. What new adventure awaits them in Saffron City?"

"What's this? A drink? For me? Thanks!" An Officer Jenny snatched the Fresh Water from Celina and drank it up. "That hit the spot! All us other officers are so thirsty from making sure no one gets in or out of this city. Go ahead and pass through, I'll share this with the others."

She opened the door for them and they walked on, into a beautiful and busy city.

"Saffron City, wow!" Alana's eyes glittered in typical Anime fashion as she viewed the town.

"It's a big place, don't you think Otoshi?" Tracey turned to him, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Otoshi? Otoshiiiii!"

"He's gone!" Alana looked to Celina. 

* * * * * * 

"I challenge the leader of this gym for a Marsh Badge!" Otoshi stood at the doors to a gym, but it wasn't that of the official Saffron City Gym.

"You do realize this is a special gym with fighting Pokémon, right?" A man in a martial arts suit asked. "Well then, come on in."

Otoshi had to beat several of such trainers that practiced Karate, all of them with his Marowak. They all used different types of fighting types. Finally, he faced the leader.

"I am the Karate Master!" He shouted. "You can't beat me! My Pokémon are tough, young kendo!"

"Mine are tougher!" Otoshi crossed his arms. "Bring it on!"

* * * * * * 

"I wish we could just stick together for once!" Alana sighed as the three of them walked their bikes down a sidewalk, looking for Otoshi.

"I know what it is!" Celina suddenly realized. "He didn't get a Rainbow Badge back in Celadon, so now he wants to get back ahead of me by getting the Marsh Badge here in Saffron! Ooh, that jerk!" She started to run quickly, holding her bike in the air. "I'll get you for this, Otoshi!!!"

"Hopeless…" Tracey sighed and looked to Alana.

* * * * * * 

"Marowak, Bone Club!" Otoshi commanded.

It stood up from where it had been knocked down by the opposing Hitmonlee. Then it quickly whacked it in the head with its bone, sending it flying in an instant knock out.

"You have…defeated me…" Karate Master called back his Pokémon. "Here is the last Marsh Badge we have to offer. Also, choose either a Hitmonlee or a Hitmonchan as an extra prize." 

He handed him a round, gold, plain badge. Otoshi smiled, looked to his Marowak, and then walked over to where two Pokéballs lay. 

"If I'm correct," He told his Pokémon. "Hitmonchan learns more moves than Hitmonlee and is, in fact, preferred."

Marowak nodded its head. So Otoshi and Marowak left the gym with a Marsh Badge and a new edition to their team. A bike crashing down on Otoshi's head seemed to have ruined the mood. 

"You creep! You scoundrel!" Celina towered over him, his face filled with tears of pain, a bike indented into his forehead. "You purposely snuck away to get the badge first!"

"Calm down, Celes!" Alana ran to hold her back.

"Don't murder him or anything!" Tracey helped his friend to his feet. 

"I'm sorry…" Otoshi stood there, embarrassed, and then got an idea. "Have this Hitmonchan as an apology."

"A Hitmonchan?! Thank you!" She grabbed it from him and smiled. 

"There's another gym, if I'm correct." Alana said.

"That's right!" Celina had a flash back to one of the beginning episodes, where she was standing next to Mew, reading a book about psychic Pokémon. "We read about Sabrina of Saffron City! I must go to her, prove my skill as a battler, and request a training session on how to use my psychic powers!" She turned to her friends, her black ponytail whipping around her. "Let's go!" 

Soon they found themselves in front of the Saffron City Gym. A man appeared, dressed in jogging clothes and a cap. 

"So you want to challenge Sabrina, the gym leader here?" He asked.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Celina crossed her arms, her purple eyes flashing.

The man gasped when he looked into her face.

"Your eyes…" He began. "Do you…have PSI powers?"

"That's what I'm here to find out!" She answered. "So if you'll excuse me…" She walked away with her friends, but something stuck in her mind. His eyes were the same strange color as hers- exactly the same. 

"Hello?" Tracey called out to the empty gym. There was a long hallway, lighted by torches. "It looks like no one's here." 

"And you might you be?" A man dressed in a lab coat, his mouth covered in a white cloth that surgeon's use, and his hair long and spiky, the color resembling Gary's. He had a strong accent, and mean looking eyes. "Sabrina only battles the best of trainers, not pathetic losers like-"

He froze when he looked at Celina's eyes. He neared her and peered into her face, obviously thinking carefully. 

"What's your problem?" Alana asked, irritated.

"Only one other person I know has that tint of dark purple in her eyes," He said. "And that is the one and only great Sabrina! Maybe you **_are _**a worthy opponent for her. But first," He pressed a button and it transported the five into a separate room. "You must get past me! And even if you do, you must find your way out!" They surveyed the empty room, but only four lighted squares lay on the ground, including the one they were teleported on. "You might be stuck in here forever! So, ready to begin?"

"Let's go!" Celina grabbed a Pokéball and held it up to her face. 

"Ha! Go, Slowpoke!" He chose his Pokémon by using some kind of telekinetic power to raise the ball in the air. 

"I choose you, Gastly!" She quickly twisted her arm around and threw her Pokéball. 

"Confusion!"

"Night Shade!" 

The two attacks seemed to deflect each other. The blue beam from Slowpoke and the purple beam from Gastly pushed against each other, fighting over which was stronger. Their trainers clenched their teeth nervously.

"He's good!" Tracey stepped back in shock.

"Such a powerful trainer!" A sweat drop appeared on Otoshi's head.

"You can do it, Gastly!" Celina stood directly behind her Pokémon, her voice encouraging its strength. "If a Night Shade attack doesn't work, Use your Hypnosis move!"

"Gaaaastliiii!" It sent out waves of purple, hitting the Slowpoke, making it fall asleep. 

"Slowpoke, wake up!" The man was frantic.

"Now, Dream Eater!" 

Gastly concentrated, and was soon engulfed in a blue-purple light, as was Slowpoke. Soon the Slowpoke was passed out on the ground, Gastly the winner. 

"Yeaaah!" They all cheered.

"You have defeated me, girl." He called back Slowpoke. "But you won't get any farther if you can't find your way out!"

Celina looked around. She really didn't know where to go, and a new problem arose as the four trainers came together to try and figure out a way to leave. 

"Take the one on the right!" Alana suggested.

"How about the second one?" Tracey guessed.

"The one in front of us looks good to me…" Otoshi rubbed his chin.

_"The one directly in front of the one you came from." _A voice echoed through Celina's mind. 

"The one… in front?" She looked over at it while her friends argued. 

_"Yes, and keep on going up and down on the blocks you reach- don't stray left or right." _It was Mew, telling her what to do. 

Obediently, Celina walked to the platform in front of her.

"Hey, Celina, what are you doing?" Tracey followed her.

Everyone found themselves in another room, with another trainer at the corner.

"I am a Magician!" The man said, juggling his Pokéballs. "You can't beat me!"

* * * * * * 

"This is crazy!" Tracey and Alana exclaimed at the same time. 

"We've been in so many rooms with so many trainers that I've lost count…" Otoshi muttered. "And if you keep battling these other trainers, your Pokémon will be too tired to face Sabrina's! These trainers are tough, psychic powers seem to aid them in their battles." 

They stepped onto another platform beneath them. They found themselves in a large room, with no other lighted platforms, and an arena in the middle. The curtain opened on the other side, and a woman with a little girl sitting on her lap appeared. 

"You've passed the test." The woman said quietly, her voice frightening Tracey, Alana, and Otoshi. They jumped behind Celina and cowered. "I am Sabrina, my second name Natsume, and to get a Marsh Badge you will have to defeat me in a four on four Pokémon battle."

"Plus, we'll give you this TM 46 here if you survive!" The little blue haired girl said. 

"Alright then!" Celina raised her fist in front of her. "I'm Celina Meraki, from Pallet Town!"

"But if you lose," The girl continued. "You'll be stuck here forever, so that I can play with you for all eternity!"

"What?!" Alana, Tracey, and Otoshi cried. They looked at each other briefly. "Well, gotta go, Celes!" Alana started to leave. "It's been fun hangin' with you!"

"No one is to leave." Sabrina herself said, stopping them in their tracks. "So are you too cowardly to battle?"

"No!" The raven haired girl stepped forward. "But if I win, you must train me in the ways of a great psychic Pokémon trainer! Sabrina, teach me how to use my psychic powers!"

"It's settled then." The girl said.

"Kadabra, go!" Sabrina commanded, a blue light picking up the Pokéball and throwing it for her. 

"Go, Gastly!" Celina used her Gastly in most of the psychic battles, no exception in this current one. "Confuse Ray!"

"Kadabra, Psychic." Her dark purple eyes glowed, her whole body covered in the blue light. 

"Kaadabraa!" It raised its spoon hand in the air. 

"Gas, gas, gaaastly!" It threw a purple beam at it, making it confused. 

The Kadabra beat itself in confusion, but Sabrina's careless facial expression did not change. 

"Return." She said, using telekinesis to recall it and bring out another Pokéball. "Go, Mr. Mime!"

"Gastly, Night Shade!" Celina shouted. The other three trainers were hugging each other in the corner, afraid of what might happen if Celina lost. 

"She's doing well!" Alana commented, a little encouraged. "She just might win!"

"Barrier!" Sabrina's eyes glowed. 

"Maiiiii!" A blue shield came up and blocked the Night Shade. 

"Confusion!" 

The Gastly was knocked out in an instant. No poison type could have taken that blow. 

"I choose you, Cubone!" Celina called out her next Pokémon. "Bonemerang!"

Sabrina was too slow, and the bone sent Mr. Mime flying in quite a violent knock out. 

"I choose Venomoth." She said. The moth appeared. "Psybeam attack."

"Focus Energy!" She shouted. 

But the Cubone was hit by several colored rays of light and was thrown to the ground in another instant K.O.

"Down to one more Pokémon!" The little girl taunted. 

_"I don't know…what to do…" _She shook in nervousness, her teeth clenched and her face in a typical frustrated Anime fashion. _"Wha-" _Mew's Master Ball shook and shook, and she suddenly understood. _"You want to battle now, eh? Okay, let's prove to her how good **my **psychic Pokémon are!" _She grabbed the Master Ball as her friends gasped. 

"She's going to use Mew!" Otoshi realized. 

"Go, Mew!" The ball opened up, and the rare and exclusive Pokémon appeared.

"So," Sabrina looked unimpressed. "The strongest PSI Pokémon in the world. But it can't possibly beat my Alakazam!" The Pokéball flew out, and the Pokémon appeared.

"Don't let the size of it frighten you, Mew!" Celina called out. The two strong psychic Pokémon were facing each other, behind the two white lines set by the arena. "Muscle over mind! Use your Mega Punch Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack!" Her voice echoed through the air. 

Mew's fist glowed a bright pink, and then it flew at Alakazam, punching it in the face and sending it falling. All was tense as it struggled to stand up again. Sabrina's eyes were glued to her Pokémon, and the smile on the little girl's face was gone. Celina's fist was closed tightly at her side, and her three friends sat huddled together on their knees. Alakazam stood up, but dropped to the ground again. 

"Yeeeeeees!" Everyone cheered in happiness. 

"I did it!" Celina was happiest of all. She ran into the arena to Mew, who jumped into her arms. Sparkles surrounded them as Celina held Mew tight, laughing and whispering praises into its ear. It merely purred in satisfaction. 

They stood there for quite a while, trainer and Pokémon, laughing and congratulating each other. Alana, Otoshi, and Tracey were just glad they wouldn't have to stay there forever. 

"You won, and I always keep my promises!" The blue haired girl floated to Celina, using telekinesis to give her the Marsh Badge and Technical Machine. "And as I promised, I will teach you how to properly put to use your psychic powers." 

"We will begin your training immediately." Sabrina said. She groaned in pain, raising curiosity in everyone else."Hayuko, show our guests to their rooms." 

The man with the lab coat mention earlier came in quickly, and led them away. 

"Impressive, it looks like you have defeated her!" He looked to Celina, who was quick to place the new badge in her cloth around her forehead. "No one ever beat the great Sabrina in a normal match, no one! But I suppose your psychic powers met up to hers." 

"Tell us more about Sabrina!" Alana urged. "What's with that doll in her lap? What's with the creepy psychic powers? Why was she in pain when Celina beat her?"

She was quieted when they arrived at their room. It was just one room, but it was gigantic. Four large beds were separated from each other, and there was a large dining table in the center. A crystal chandelier hung beautifully above the table, the electric light giving the room a luxurious tone. Red velvet curtains were strung up everywhere, in between the beds and at the back, where it was opened to reveal a large window. Outside Celina could see the sun setting in the beautiful city. All of them were shocked, as Hayuko expected, awestruck as they observed the room. Different kinds of furniture lay around, like couches and desks, and, of course, a television set. They stepped up one stair to get to the table where a vase of red roses was set on the white tablecloth, and stepped down to get to the bamboo floors before the large window. 

"I didn't know a psychic gym could be so fancy!" Tracey exclaimed. "Especially the way it looks on the outside…"

"We want all the people training their psychic powers to live in a comfortable environment." Hayuko said, taking off the white surgeon mask on his face. "Now sit down. There are a few things you should know about Sabrina…" The four trainers seated themselves at the table, and prepared themselves for a long story. "It begins in her childhood years, very long ago…

Sabrina, even as a baby, was…different." A scene is shown where her parents looked down at their blue haired girl, her eyes wide and dark purple. "She didn't want friends, she didn't need family. All she could ever want was to be left alone to strengthen her psychic powers. It was said that her father was a well-known psychic in his time, but no one knows what happened to him. Her mother…well… is a nothing but a doll now, sitting in her little dollhouse." Everyone looked at each other, frightened. "But if you don't get her angry, no such fate will meet you. 

She soon separated into two different forms: Her adult self, about nineteen years old, that only cared about her Pokémon and telepathic powers, and her younger self, about five, that's happy and cheerful and loves to play games. I've been with her since she turned ten, helping her train. 

When she became ten years old, she was permitted to become the gym leader here in Saffron City. But because she was so powerful and undefeated, no one came by anymore, instead going to the fighting gym here. She is telepathically linked to her Pokémon, meaning that if she has the spirit to win, so does her Pokémon. And when her Pokémon is in pain, so is she- explaining why she had a little headache after you defeated her." 

He shook his head. "I still do not understand how you were possibly able to beat her! No one…in nine years has been able to." He stood up and opened the door to leave. "Rest well tonight. Your training starts tomorrow, Celina Meraki. May I inquire what your second name might be…?"

"Satsuki." She answered. 

"I am Otoshi." He told him.

"Alana Miyamoto, pleased to meet you!"

"I'm Tracey, second name Kenji."

"Go to sleep soon." Hayuko said, leaving. "You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, all of you." 

When he was gone, Alana flopped on one of the large beds, the one with a canopy and long curtains and ruffles around it.

"I call this one!" She said, sinking into the feathers. 

They all got ready to sleep, and went to their separate beds. Otoshi's hair was down, his belt with his stick was lying on the desk next to his bed, and Marowak already lay comfortably on a couch nearby with Mew, quietly chatting with each other. Marril was with Tracey on top of his bed, watching its trainer take off the band of cloth he wore on his head. Alana had dressed into a silky red nightgown, and slipped under the heavy blankets. Celina picked up the videophone by her bed and dialed some numbers. After a few seconds, a woman with black hair and brown eyes answered the phone- the typical Japanese mother. 

"Moshi-moshi?" She said.

"_Okasan_…" Celina looked at her mom. "I'm in Saffron City right now, how are you doing?"

"Oh wow, there already?" She closed her eyes and smiled. "We're all doing well here in Pallet Town! Actually, I have some guests here right now!" 

"Hi, Celina honey!" A woman with red hair and brown eyes appeared- Ash's mother. "You sure are far ahead on your journey! Guess what? I won the swimsuit contest over by Aopulco! And the strangest thing happened! Those Team Rocket people came, that boy and girl, but the boy, James, was in a body suit to look like a woman that had gone through serious plastic surgery! Anyway, Ashton saved the day and I ended up winning the trophy!" 

"Umm… that's nice." 

"Hi there!" Professor Oak appeared. "Where are you right now?"

"In Saffron City." She replied. "I just defeated Sabrina and now I have the Marsh Badge, my fifth one! And I currently own about 53 Pokémon!"

"My, fifty three!" He nodded his head in satisfaction. "You are making much progress. What about your friend, Alana?"

"Right here!" Alana jumped up, shoving Celina out of the way. She was wearing a green facial mask, and her hair was in a towel. 

"Aaack!" The surprised Professor shrieked. "What kind of monster are you?!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Tracey looked over at Celina and Alana and yelled in fright. "What's that stuff on your face, Alana?! Aaaah!" He ran into the wall in confusion. 

"Some kind of horrible green mud is caked all over your face!!!" Otoshi yelled. "Get it away from me! Get it away from me!" He followed Tracey into the wall. 

"Relax you guys- it's just a face mask!!!" Alana screamed at them, wiping it off with her towel. "As if you've never seen a girl wear one before!"

As she talked with her mother, who was also there, and Professor Oak, Celina walked over to the guys and stared at them hopelessly. Marowak, Marril, and Mew's eyes were wide open, having seen their trainers stupidly run into the wall because of some mud. 

"Tell me now," Celina said as they regained their composure. "Just how pathetic are you guys if you've never had a girlfriend that wears a mask?"

"……" They stared at her.

"Let me guess, you guys never had girlfriends…" She sighed. "Yep. You guys are pathetic."

After everything was over, Celina went and changed into her sleeping clothes- Chinese style satin pants that came down to below her knees, and three quarter sleeves on her top, which had a collar that came up to her chin. Her hair was down and the band of cloth was off. With a confident fire burning in her eyes and a determined smile- she was actually quite boyish when considered by some.

Otoshi whispered quietly to her. "Good-night, Satsuki-chan."

She looked over at him and smiled. "Good-night, Otoshi. You too, Alana and Tracey. See you tomorrow morning, Mew, Marowak, and Marril!" Soon they were all asleep. 

* * * * * * 

"Go, Slowpoke!" A little boy called out his Pokémon.

"I choose my Drowzee!" A red haired girl threw the ball.

"Wow!" Celina and her friends gasped in excitement.

They had awakened early that morning, ready for an entire day of tough Pokémon training. Now Hayuko was leading them around the gym, one of the stops being the training center where the psychic trainers battled each other.

"Exeggutor!" A young man chose his Pokémon.

"Go, Mr. Mime!" His opponent shouted.

"This is awesome!" Tracey exclaimed. "I've never seen so many PSI-types in one place! And so many telepathists!"

"This is where you, Satsuki-san, will be taught to battle using your gift." Hayuko explained. "But all you others will be training, too. This is a Pokémon gym after all!" He led them to another room, where there were people battling with Pokémon of other types. "Using psychic powers make a Pokémon stronger, but it's also important that a trainer knows how to handle other types. Our goal here at this gym is to teach people to be better trainers, whether psychics or not." 

"And you work on a person's psychic power only, of course?" Alana asked.

"That is what this room is for." He pointed to a room full of tables and chairs, and people dressed in lab coats with them. 

"Number seven!" One said.

"No, eleven." Another one answered, turning the card he was holding over.

Some other people had spoons and other objects, which they would bend, and others had gathered together on the floor, floating in the air in meditation.

"This is amazing!" Otoshi commented as they watched them. "All these people are obvious psychics, and no doubt great Pokémon trainers!"

"Correct." Hayuko said, leading them away. "And this is where the great _sensei_ (teacher) Natsume teaches her students privately." He stopped at another room where Sabrina stood in front of a girl, spoons raised in the air. She threw the spoons in the air, and the girl thrust her hand up and they fell to the ground, bent into V-shapes. 

"I…I don't have powers like that!" Celina insisted. "I would've known about at a younger age!"

"That's right!" Tracey pointed through the window. "That girl can't be over nine years old!"

"Silence, lower your voices." Hayuko closed his eyes. "These psychics are sensitive."

Everyone dropped to the ground, typical Anime style. 

"What do you mean by that?!" Alana was confused.

Hayuko started to laugh as he led them to the next room. 

"Wait." Sabrina's voice made them stop. "I wish to speak with you, Celina Meraki."

The next scene shows Sabrina standing in front of Celina, who was sitting in traditional Japanese style on her knees, head bowed. Everyone else was with Hayuko, talking to them outside. The dollish version of Sabrina was seated nearby, holding a Pokéball in her hands.

"Satsuki, I want to know of your family origin." The doll began. "Most likely your ability to battle so well is because of your inherited psychic power. If you can tell me as far back as you can relate into your family lineage, I will be able to judge just how strong of a psychic you are." 

"Well…" She thought for a moment. "I don't think my mother has anything on her side of the family, but then again everyone says I'm very similar to my father. My dad's name is Akira Meraki-"

"Professor Meraki, of course." Sabrina said. 

"His mother was Katsura, his father Mirabuni, his father Kobaishi, mother Setaitsu, father Hayoto-"

"Stop." Sabrina raised her hand. She walked to Celina and placed her hands on her shoulders. Celina's head was bowed at the time, but at her action she looked up with a questioning look on her face. "All the people you mentioned- they were **_all _**famous psychics. Every last one of them." 

"And I didn't know about this?" She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. When I first heard you say your last name, Meraki, all those people you referred to came into my mind. You, Satsuki, are the next generation of that family." Sabrina motioned for her to stand up. "Your training is to begin immediately. Hayuko!" 

"Yes, great _sensei_?" He appeared, Celina's friends following him. 

"Are you done with their tour around my gym?" She asked.

"_Hai_."

"Good, now get ready- all of you." She turned to walk away. "You will all be tested to see just how much skill as a trainer you have."

"Umm…." Alana appeared, her eyes closed and a nervous smile on her face. "Celina, remember the tickets you got to star in the Pokémon movie: Clefairy Tales?"

"Yeah…"

"Well," Tracey continued. "We found out the studio is right here in Saffron City!"

"And you wish to go." Hayuko said.

"Of course!" Alana and Tracey shouted simultaneously.

"Then you do not wish to stay here and train?"

"Umm…as great as that sounds…" Tracey smiled nervously.

"So be it." Hayuko led them away. "You are free to wander around and enjoy the sites here at Yamabuki City, or Saffron City. We are proud to welcome you!"

They left, leaving Otoshi and Celina.

"You're not going?" She asked, turning to him.

"And miss out on this?" He grabbed his stick from his belt and twirled it in the air with great skill and reflexes. "If we are ever to become Pokémon Masters, we should not put anything before our training."

"You're right." She smiled.

"Follow me." Hayuko led them away. "The great Sabrina is not one to be forced to wait."

"Just what is it with you and Sabrina?" Celina smirked slyly, her face typical Anime style. "Always referring to her as great and all, and you have some kind of friendship with her- a high rank here at the Yamabuki City Gym."

"What are you suggesting?" He looked slightly nervous. "She is young, about nineteen years old, and I am in my late twenty's! What are you saying?" His pace quickened, and he was obviously blushing beneath his white mouth mask. 

Otoshi and Celina glanced at each other, smiling. 

Narrator: "And so, Celina, Otoshi, Alana, and Tracey are going to be staying with Sabrina at her gym for a while. It looks like they have made friends with Hayuko, and while Tracey and Alana have fun in the Pokémon movie will Fiorello Cappuccino, Celina and Otoshi are going to be training hard in the gym. Exactly why is Sabrina acting so kindly to Celina? And how strong of a psychic is our young heroine?" 

Episode 18: THE HAUNTER BECOMES THE HAUNTED

"Celina, come with me!" Gary stepped up and took her hand. "We'll have a great time together- just you and me…" 

"What?!" She looked around, but everything was dark and pitch black.

"No, Celina's going to come with me!" Otoshi grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to his chest. "I want to be with you for as long as I live…"

"Ha! Her heart belongs to only one man- me!" Butch stepped up, grinning.

"The pretty one will live with me, in my mansion in Tokyo!" Fiorello Cappuccino came up and kneeled down before her.

"I…" She stuttered, and saw three forms appear from smoke. "Jessie! James!"

"Don't waste your time, Celina, I know what's best for you!" James reached out with a red rose in his hand.

"**_James_**!" Jessie brought the mallet down on his head, knocking him out.

"That's one guy down!" Meowth laughed.

"I…I don't know what to do!" Celina covered her ears with her hands, as all the young men told her compliments and argued with each other. "Stop!" They towered over her, their voices intermingling so much that she couldn't understand them anymore. "Someone, help!"

A hand reached down in a ray of light. Celina looked up, to see Tracey's kind face smiling down at her. 

"Come on, Celina." The darkness seemed to fade, as did all the people, as Tracey talked. "You have to go on and become a Pokémon Master. Keep up the training. You have no time for love, just don't lose site of your goal!"

"Kenji…" She said his name so softly that she could barely hear it herself.

"What?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Celina opened her eyes, looking up at Otoshi. "Did you just ask for Kenji?"

"_Nani_…?" She sat up from her bed, rubbing her eyes. "It was just…a dream…"

"**_What_** about me?" Tracey came up with a questioning look on his face. 

"Celes, is something wrong?" Alana peered into her dark purple eyes, a worried look on her face. "It's time for you to wake up."

They were all awake, dressed and ready for a day of work. Apparently Tracey and Alana were to be in the staff of the Pokémon movie, and they were eager to get to the TV Tokyo® studio there in Saffron City. Otoshi and Celina prepared themselves with their best Pokémon for a day of hard training. The day before, Hayuko set them up against over a dozen different trainers to see how well they could battle. They both got through easily, and were told that they would have to beat many tougher opponents later. Sabrina and her doll watched from the sidelines, unnoticed.

"Today I want you to do as much research as possible on your rare Pokémon, Mew." Sabrina said quietly, leading Celina and Mew to a room full of books.

"There are so many books!" Mew floated through the shelves, studying them. "I haven't seen such a big library since I went to the library!" 

"Get started soon." Sabrina teleported out of site.

For hours, they walked around the large room of books, picking out all the ones they thought would help. Otoshi and Marowak were showing off their kendo moves in the room next door to the other trainers there. 

"I don't understand why you just can't tell me about yourself!" Celina insisted. "Sure beats going through with all this crap!"

"My story is better told through another set of eyes." Mew told her simply. 

"Celina!" Hayuko dashed in. "We are in need of your assistance!"

"What's going on?" She was startled.

They arrived at an emergency room, where they met Otoshi and his Marowak. Sabrina was lying on a white bed, her "doll" next to her. They had gotten used to calling it a doll, even though it was half of her- her younger self. 

"Sabrina left immediately to go to Lavender Town after a mysterious phone call." Hayuko explained. "And she comes back in this condition!"

"What's wrong with her?" Celina was frantic.

"She has suffered the indications of a Dream Eater attack, where a ghost type Pokémon sucks out the soul of someone." Otoshi recalled.

"We've got to help her! Is there any way?" She asked Hayuko.

A man and woman appeared, dressed in the usual lab coats. "We must defeat the Pokémon that did this to her." The man said. He had straight blonde hair that came down to his shoulders and cold blue eyes. He was wearing a futuristic looking helmet and definitely caught Celina's attention.

"It's a gigantic Haunter we named Black Fog." The woman said. She was about Celina's age, and height, and had short black hair cut into a boyish style. Her eyes were dull brown, with a strange sadness to them. But Celina could tell she had a childish side to her. "Its been destroying one Pokémon after another. A long time ago, when Sabrina first came to be the leader of this gym, Black Fog killed all her Pokémon in a tough battle. Ever since, she's been dying for revenge, teleporting to every scene where it was last spotted."

"And we made the vow, too." The man said, bowing his head. "I'm Yamato."

"And I am Yuri." The girl stepped forward. 

"I trust these two trainers greatly, I have known them ever since they came here to learn how to use their PSI powers years ago." Hayuko told Celina and Otoshi. "They are some of the top trainers we have." He looked down at Sabrina, and his face softened. "We will go to Lavender Town and destroy this Haunter- it's the only way for the great _sensei _to be well again."

"Alright!" Otoshi, Celina, and their Pokémon nodded their heads in agreement. 

* * * * * * 

At the TV Tokyo® studio at Saffron City, Alana and Tracey chat comfortably with Fiorello Cappuccino and a director of the movie, Tsunekazu Ishihara. 

"It's settled then!" Ishihara clapped his hands together and called for makeup. "You, Alana Miyamoto, will be starring in the new Pokémon Movie: Clefairy Tales! Tracey, Kenji, you will be put in charge of costume and background design!" 

"Yeah!" They yelled in unison, closing their eyes in happiness.

The Japanese Pokémon intro song plays in the background as the man in charge of music messes with the board of buttons in his room. The scenes show Alana holding up a script and saying the same line over and over. 

Tracey struggles with a piece of cloth on a giant costume. Picture's back to Alana, that looks a little frustrated with her lines.

Tracey starts to get a slightly impatient with the costume. Alana throws down her script and starts screaming her lines with fire burning in her eyes. 

Tracey is pummeling the big pink costume. Alana finally says her line right, and Tracey finally gets the last stitch done. They smile, look at each other, and look to the director as the theme song ends.

Then the costume, which was a big Clefairy, falls on top of them. 

* * * * * * 

"We're back here…" Otoshi sighed, as his Marowak that was walking at his side looked up at him.

"Lavender Town was the place where Black Fog was last spotted." Yuri told them. She was dressed in a futuristic costume with some plastic armor, and a large metal shield over her arm. 

"And the place where Sabrina transported to when she got her soul sucked out by that thing." Yamato's cold voice made Celina turn around to face him. His helmet was still on, but his lab coat was gone and he wore a long vest-like clothing item that came down to his shins. He had a black sweater underneath draping down to his hands and serving as gloves that his fingers went through, and his eyes always seemed to be in the same, cold, emotionless expression- like Sabrina.

"And Hayuko?" Celina asked. 

"He's watching over Sabrina and keeping track of the Black Fog with some kind of machine that detects paranormal disturbances in the dimension." Yuri said. 

"Ssh! Listen!" Otoshi raised one hand to silence them, and the other instinctively grabbed the stick on his waist. Marowak raised its bone in front of it. 

They had been walking through a giant, rundown ancient building in Lavender Town. They had to squeeze through ruins and rocks that were scattered about in the darkness. A strange rumbling noise came from far off into the large hallway. 

"I'm getting something!" Yuri raised her hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"A premonition?" Otoshi looked to her hopefully. 

"No, Hayuko's telling me something through my radio receiver." 

Everyone fell backwards except for her. 

"Okay, so what is he telling you?" Celina stood back up. 

"There are more ghosts that are guarding a big creature nearby, Black Fog. Two of us should take care of them, and the other two should take Black Fog on." She opened her eyes and looked to them. 

"Yuri and I will take care of the guards." Yamato stepped forward. "Celina-san, Otoshi-san, sneak in while we distract them and destroy Black Fog."

"Roger!" Everyone raised a Pokéball in the air. 

Yamato and Yuri made quite a racket, running into the area. They sent out a Magneton to light the way, and some Growlithe and Ponyta lit the large torches, revealing nearly a hundred Gastly. 

"Take this! And that!" Yuri threw Pokéballs as fast as his Pokémon could fight them. 

"Bring it on!" Yamato threw some more Pokéballs, capturing the Gastly. 

"Go, Celina!" Yamato turned to her and Otoshi, and they quickly snuck into the next room away from the chaos. 

There, behind a gigantic stone statue of a woman, the biggest Pokémon they had ever seen leaned fast asleep. The loud rumbling noise they had heard was the giant Haunter's snoring.

"It's huge!" Otoshi and Marowak braced themselves. "It's way too big to be a Haunter!"

"And it's mine!" Celina called out her Pokémon. "Butterfree! Mew! Kadabra! Sandslash! Clefable! Growlithe!" 

"I don't remember some of those Pokémon being on your team…" Otoshi gave her a questioning look. "Go, Marowak! Ninetales! Victreebel! Golem! Dewgong! Pinser!" 

"Give it your best shot everyone!" Celina shouted. Black Fog opened its eyes slightly and yawned- a really big yawn. All the Pokémon were nearly sucked into his mouth. 

"Was that an attack?!" Otoshi stepped back and a sweat drop formed on his head.

"Psychic, Butterfree! Kadabra! Clefable, you too!" She pointed ahead and her Pokémon jumped into action. "Sandslash, Golem, Earthquake! Growlithe, Ninetales, Firespin! Dewgong, Ice Beam! Victreebel, Solar Beam!" 

"Excuse me, since when did **_you _**control **_my _**Pokémon?" Otoshi appeared next to her. 

The Pokémon did as they were told, hitting the Haunter with every attack Celina commanded, not using her Pokédex but her memory, while Otoshi drank Japanese tea nearby, sitting at an oriental table. The Haunter just floated there, not even flinching at their attacks. Mew refused to attack, but just floated nearer and nearer to it, dodging the other Pokémon's attacks on the way.

"What is it doing?" Otoshi was at Celina's side again. 

"Mew! Watch out!" She had to yell over the racket that the Pokémon were creating. It ignored her, and was soon directly in front of the colossal Haunter. "This is the first time it's ever disobeyed me…" She said quietly. 

"Myuu, myuuuu…" It stared into its large eyes.

"Haaaunter, haunter! Ha-ha-haunteeeer!" It glared at the small cat. Then it hit it with a Hypnosis attack, making it fall down to the ground, its eyes shut in deep sleep. 

"Mew, look out!" Celina screamed, running up. Black Fog was opening its mouth wide, preparing for its Night Shade attack. "Meeeeeew!" She jumped up and snatched her Pokémon from the air as a big purple wave shot out of Black Fog's mouth and flew at them. "Mew…." She glanced briefly into its large blue eyes and then up at the purple beam. She braced herself, ready for the pain, but when she opened her eyes she found herself in the air, warm arms held tightly around her. The Night Shade hit the ground, shaking the entire building. 

"You okay?" A familiar voice made her look up at her savior. "You must really care for that rare Pokémon of yours, pulling a stunt like that." Yamato's icy blue eyes burned into hers as he carried her while floating over to the ground where Otoshi and Yuri stood, waiting. As he set her carefully on the ground, she never took her eyes off of him. Strange music made them look away from each other, at Otoshi, who was playing the Pokéflute Mr. Fuji gave them. Mew was awake in an instant.

"Alright!" Yuri clasped her hands together. "Everyone, give it your best shot!" 

Mew floated back in the air, joined by Yuri and Yamato's Pokémon. Twenty-four Pokémon stood before Black Fog, with their four trainers behind them. The Pokémon charge up, ready to attack, but a loud explosion surprised everyone.

"What's going on?" Otoshi looked around. The ancient structure was collapsing on them, large chunks of rock and stone falling to the ground. "Everyone out of here! We'll be buried alive!"

"Black Fog used its Self Destruct!" Celina realized. Everyone called back their Pokémon and raced away. They were at the exit when another loud explosion, caused by some highly reactive gas in the thousand-year-old tower, sent them flying out. 

The four of them lay on the ground of rubble as the sun shone brightly above. Yuri opened her eyes and spotted her friends next to her, smiling when seeing Yamato, who used himself to pillow Celina. His arms were around her shoulders, and when he opened his eyes and looked down at her: for the first time in years it seemed, he smiled. 

* * * * * * 

"We're all happy that you're okay now, Natsume-san." Alana bowed to her. "We hurried over here the minute we heard your soul was sucked out by a giant Haunter!"

Everyone was in the clinic at the gym, talking and congratulating each other on a job well done. Tracey was showing Marril off to Yuri, Hayuko was checking for any signs of Black Fog, and Alana and Celina were chatting cheerfully. Otoshi asked Tracey about the production of the movie and Sabrina and her "doll" watched, emotionless, as Mew performed flips and acrobatics in the air. Yamato was in the darkness of the corner, leaning his shoulder against the wall and his arms crossed, watching Celina as Mew leapt into her arms. 

"Hayuko?" Yuri approached him. "I've got to tell you the strangest thing. I think Yamato has a little crush!"

"Hmm…" Hayuko looked up from his papers over at them, Celina hugging Mew, and Yamato's straight blonde hair standing out of the shadows. "Could it be…?"

They looked at each other. Sabrina and her "doll" quickly left the room, ready to start teaching the psychic students once again. 

"You know what's funny?" Tracey looked to Otoshi while recalling his Marril. "A person's heart is cold without a soul, but Sabrina's always like that!" 

"Black Fog was worshipped as a deity thousands of years ago." Hayuko explained to them. "It probably destroyed itself because it was too proud to be defeated by humans. All of our Pokémon have been destroyed by it earlier, and now we should all be happy that its reign of terror is over." 

çTo be continued…

Author's Note: As you can see, I like to base my characters' adventures on the manga and Gameboy game. Every gym leader uses the same Pokémon that he/she uses in the game, and Black Fog is the character in "The Electric Tale of Pikachu" Book 4, beautifully drawn by Toshihiro Ono. Check it out!

Disclaimer: Alana (Green), Tracey, Otoshi, Marril, Sabrina, Mew, Erika, etc, etc are owned by Nintendo®, Creatures, Game Freak, and the characters I based Yamato and Yuri on are found in Toshihiro Ono's manga, the same book as Black Fog. 


End file.
